


Basking

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>F'nor doesn't mind this duty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



Nerat had one redeeming characteristic other than its sumptuous fruit, F'nor decided. If one absolutely had to be sent out on food gathering duty, Nerat at least offered a chance to beat the cold of _between_ out of skin and dragon's hide both. Canth was stretched full out on the fine beach, well away from the shade of the tropical trees, enjoying the sun's full warmth.

F'nor would do what he could over the next few months before Nerat got Igen-hot, to stay on the weyrlingmaster's good side, so he got sent here again. Canth was too happy soaking up the sun to deny him that pleasure, and if F'nor ate a few pieces of fruit, it was less the Weyr had to feed him later, right?


End file.
